


The Talk

by QueenKatelynTheAristocrat



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Communication, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Love, M/M, Malfoy Family Feels (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat/pseuds/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat
Summary: "As she watched the two of them gaze into each others’ eyes, Ginny sighed deeply, and -- upon exchanging a glance with Draco, who they’d run into heading toward Platform 9 ¾ -- realized that her instincts were right, as much as she might wish they weren’t.Quite frankly, the only way that two people who were in a relationship could feel that comfortable touching each other was if they’d had sex."Also known as: Albus and Scorpius have clearly taken their relationship to the next level, and their parents decide it's time to have a conversation with them about it.Contains: Protective Draco, Possessive Albus, Embarrassed Scorpius, Amused Ginny, and a whole lot of family feels.





	The Talk

The moment they caught sight of their sons, Ginny Potter and Draco Malfoy knew something had changed between them. Oh, sure, their entire families knew that Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy had progressed passed best friends and were now seeing each other romantically, but when their respective parents finally found them in the crush of students exiting the Hogwarts Express into the freedom of the Summer, they came to the uncomfortable realization that perhaps their children’s relationship had progressed even further. 

Of course, by then, Ginny was used to seeing the hand-holding and soppy glances. But she wasn’t sure she was prepared for the sight of her sixteen-year-old son standing next to Draco’s, looking as intimately comfortable with each other as a married couple and clinging as possessively as a veela and their mate. 

Oblivious to the attention of their parents, the boys were focused solely on each other. Scorpius looked even more nervous than usual in the crowd, and was pulling so hard on the sleeve of his jumper that it was pulled slightly off his right shoulder. Albus, noticing Scorpius’s distress, gently grabbed the neckline of his boyfriend’s jumper and righted it, then smoothed the sleeve down his arm and grabbed his hand, which Albus then brought to his mouth to kiss. Scorpius smiled gratefully at Albus’s comforting gesture. Albus smiled back, then snaked an arm around Scorpius’s waist and pulled him gently to his side. 

As she watched the two of them gaze into each others’ eyes, Ginny sighed deeply, and -- upon exchanging a glance with Draco, who they’d run into heading toward Platform 9 ¾ -- realized that her instincts were right, as much as she might wish they weren’t. 

Quite frankly, the only way that two people who were in a relationship could feel that comfortable touching each other was if they’d had sex. After all, hadn’t Ginny and Harry been the same way when they were sixteen, and hadn’t they thought Ginny’s parents wouldn’t be able to tell as well? 

Actually, Ginny wasn’t entirely sure Harry was aware to this day that her parents had been able to tell how deep their relationship ran back when they were young. Molly and Arthur Weasley hadn’t said anything, and Ginny had thought it better that Harry didn’t worry too much about their reactions, so she’d never told him back then. 

Of course, one look at Harry’s face now told Ginny all she needed to know: he had not come to the same realization that she and Draco had upon seeing their sons. But Ginny hadn’t expected him to. Sometimes, she thought with affection, her husband could be quite oblivious. 

Another look at the kids revealed that Albus had his fingers hooked on the belt loop of Scorpius’s jeans. And if she needed any more proof, at that moment, Scorpius laid his head on Albus’s shoulder, and Albus pressed a kiss to his hair, before they both pulled back. She shook her head in fond exasperation: she may have been worried about them, but at least they looked happy. 

Ginny glanced at Draco again to share this sentiment, only to see a very different one reflected in her now-close-friend’s eyes. Draco looked rather shell-shocked, worried beyond belief, and like if Ginny allowed him to approach Scorpius now, the boy would register immediately that his father knew exactly what he and Albus were up to. 

Ginny made a snap decision: she was rather fond of Scorpius, and she would save him this embarrassment, even if it took quite a bit of effort on her part. Albus, she wasn’t worried about. To Ginny’s chagrin and grudging pride, he’d never been one to embarrass easily, rather like herself when she’d been a teenager. 

Turning to her husband, Ginny said, “Harry, why don’t you go round up all the kids? I’d like a word with Draco real quickly.” 

Draco and Harry both looked at her like she’d lost her mind. 

“Just about some legal stuff for the Quidditch Team.” she told Harry in a tone she hoped was reassuring. She gave Draco a look that she hoped he -- with all the subtlety of the Solicitor he was -- would interpret correctly: this wasn’t really about Quidditch, this was about what they’d both realized at the same moment upon seeing their kids. 

“Alright,” Harry said, still looking suspicious, “Just don’t go making moves on my wife while I’m gone, Malfoy.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes, and Draco just shook his head. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Potter.” 

Ginny looked fondly between them: their tones were light and teasing, and the last names were more for old-times sake than anything else. 

“See you in a bit, love.” Ginny said, giving her husband a chaste kiss. 

Harry smiled back at her, then headed toward Albus and Scorpius at a quicker pace. When the boys finally noticed a parental figure headed their direction, they switched to more innocent hand-holding, and Albus gave Scorpius a secretive wink that had Draco making a sharp intake of breath so dramatic that Ginny rolled her eyes and said, “Come on, you.” With that, she grabbed Draco’s arm and dragged him away from their kids and into a corner away from the general chaos. 

Draco looked quite affronted and shocked by her behavior, but Ginny couldn’t care less. “Look, Draco, you need to get ahold of yourself.” 

Draco looked at her in astonishment. “Excuse  _ you,  _ but how exactly am I supposed to ‘get ahold of myself’ when they… when they’re quite clearly…” 

Ginny almost laughed at Draco’s righteously scandalized manner. The poor thing didn’t look very used to shocks like these, and with Scorpius as a son, she supposed she really wouldn’t expect him to. 

“I know.” Ginny said, gently, “But there’s no reason to get all in a panic over it.” 

For some reason, these words she’d meant to be calming seemed to get Draco even more in a panic. “Don’t panic?” Draco asked, slightly manically, causing Ginny to sigh in exasperation, “They’re only  _ sixteen  _ for  _ Merlins’ sake. _ ” 

Ginny just couldn’t help it: the man before her looked so ridiculously scandalized that she just had to laugh aloud. 

“What about this situation could possibly be funny?” Draco ran a hand through his normally-ordered blonde hair, and that was how Ginny knew just how stressed he really was. 

“Look, Draco, it’s not that big a deal. At least we know for sure they’re  _ monogamous  _ at sixteen.” Ginny tried to placate the panicking father before her. 

Ginny winced at the reaction that got, “_Monog_\-- What kind of world do you live in where this is acceptable, Ginevra?”  
Now Ginny was starting to get a bit exasperated herself. “Don’t tell me you were much better at sixteen. Harry and I certainly weren’t.” 

“I don’t know what  _ exactly  _ went on in Gryffindor Tower, but we Slytherins  _ certainly were.” _ Draco shot back. 

Ginny raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Our parents would have killed us if we’d mucked up the bloodlines.” Draco defended, looking a bit embarrassed himself now. 

Ginny smirked and said, “Well, I don’t think our boys will be  _ mucking up  _ any bloodlines, now, do you?” 

Draco, closing his eyes and holding out a hand, said, “Please stop.” 

Ginny sighed and said, “Sorry, couldn’t help it.” 

“And either way…” Draco said, looking quite worried and vulnerable suddenly, “They’re far too young.” 

Ginny was silent for a moment as she thought of the right thing to say. “Hey, at least one thing is quite clear.” Draco looked at her questioningly. “They care for each other very much.” 

It took a moment, but finally Draco smirked -- an expression reminiscent of their own teenage years -- and said, “Of course. Your Albus is quite possessive. He’s got his hands all over my son like he thinks Scorpius belongs to him.” 

Ginny might’ve taken offense, if not for the fond way Draco spoke her son’s name. He clearly was fond of him, just as Ginny was fond of Scorpius. 

Instead, she said, “Oh no, Sir. It takes two to tango.” 

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Oh, believe me, I know.” 

Ginny could see the worry under the bravado. They’d been forced to spend quite a bit of time in each others’ company in the past few years. “Look, Draco. We’ll talk to them. Together. But you can’t confront two sixteen year old boys at the train station in front of all their peers and expect things to go well.” 

Draco glared at her for a moment, then seemed to recognize the wisdom of her words. “Oh alright. But first chance we get, we will have a conversation.” 

Ginny sighed and said, “Oh, trust me, I look forward to it.” with the least amount of sarcasm she could manage. 

Draco, king of sarcasm himself, gave her an understanding look and said, “We should get back before they start to worry we’re onto them.” 

“Of course.” Ginny said, and with that they returned to the bustle of the train station. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, in Albus’s room, Albus looked to Scorpius and said, “Yeah, they’re so on to us.” 

They were sitting side by side on Albus’s bed, holding hands and leaning against the wall, and at Albus’s words, Scorpius glanced nervously at the door, left open just a crack and through which was the staircase that led straight down to their collective parents. “You really think so?” 

Albus looked down at their clasped hands, then back up at Scorpius and said, “I do. Didn’t you see my Mum and your Dad exchanging glances and hushed conversations all the way through the station?” 

Scorpius sighed. “Of course. But maybe that’s got nothing to do with us?” he said, hopefully. 

Albus gave him a doubtful glance and said, “They were also quite quick to let us visit each other before we’d even had a day apart.” 

Scorpius looked into his eyes for a moment, then realization hit. “Oh god. They’re going to try talking to us as soon as James leaves, aren’t they?” 

Lily was holed up in her room, and James was going to the park to play football with his muggle friends. 

Albus shrugged and said, “Most likely, yes.” 

“Oh god.” Scorpius said, again, looking around as if searching for escape, “What are we going to do?” 

Albus, picking up on his boyfriend’s anxiety, turned to him, grabbed both his hands to stop him from wringing them, and said, “First off, we’re not going to panic.” 

“We’re not?” Scorpius asked. 

“No, we’re not.” Albus said, finally catching his eyes and holding them. 

Albus didn’t move until he saw some of Scorpius’s anxiety dissipate to the surrounding air. Something about Albus’s steadfast presence seemed to stop Scorpius’s panic attacks before they’d even started, but only if Albus caught them soon enough. 

“So, what are we going to do, then?” Scorpius asked, after a few moments. 

“Nothing. We haven’t done anything wrong.” Albus answered, swiftly and promptly. 

Scorpius looked down at Albus’s bedspread. Albus let go of one of his hands to lift his chin until he met his eyes again. “Scorp?” 

“No, I know.” Scorpius said, then leaned forward until their foreheads touched. “I love you, Al.” 

Albus immediately replied, “Love you too, Scorp.” but then he frowned and said, “But what’s wrong?” 

Scorpius pulled on Albus’s sleeve gently and leaned sideways until Albus got the hint and they both moved so that they were lying side by side on Albus’s bed. Scorpius balled his hands together and rested them between their bodies, against Albus’s chest. He closed his eyes and said softly, “I think Dad’s going to be disappointed in me.” 

Albus gently twined just their ankles together and said, “Why do you think that?” 

Albus felt more than saw Scorpius move his shoulders in a shrugging motion, and then he said, “I don’t know. Just all the pureblood stuff. And the waiting until marriage stuff. I don’t think he would expect me to act like this, and I just…” 

Scorpius laid back and turned his head up to the ceiling, taking his arms with him and hugging them to his own chest. Albus propped himself up on one arm and grabbed one of Scorpius’s hands with the other. “If he was alright with our relationship in the first place, I think he’ll be alright with this.” Albus offered. 

Scorpius shook his head once and said, “I don’t know, Al, I think this is different.” 

“How much different could it be?” Albus asked, rolling up Scorpius’s sleeve so he could draw patterns on his arm. 

Scorpius opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, but all Albus said was, “What? I’m genuinely asking.” 

And he really was. He knew his parents were pretty chill when it came to relationships and sex. After all, James had had several girlfriends when he was at Hogwarts, and had probably been intimate with most of them, and his parents had never thrown any fits. And Albus was pretty sure Lily was seeing some Hufflepuff boy, although their relationship was still very innocent. Honestly, in comparison to James, Albus thought he and Scorpius were very tame, but he knew that in families like Scorpius’s these things were thought of quite differently. 

“Dad claims that my Mum was his first and only. He told me when I was, like, thirteen that he expects the same behavior from me.” Scorpius explained, eyes closed again. 

Albus was confused. “But I’m your first. And I sure as Hell plan on being your only.” 

Scorpius turned to face him, propped himself up on his own arm, and twined their legs back together more fully. “I know that. And you know that.” He leaned forward to kiss Albus on the nose. “But Dad won’t believe it until he sees a wedding ring.” 

Albus’s eyes flashed passionate green fire as he looked into Scorpius’s and he said, “Rest assured, Scorpius Malfoy, that I fully intend on marrying you just as soon as we’re legally old enough.” 

Scorpius blinked once, and said in a voice a bit higher pitched than usual, “You really mean that?” 

“More than I’ve ever meant anything in my life.” Albus said, running a hand through Scorpius’s hair. “That is, as long as you don’t plan on running off for a one night stand with some rando before you’re ready to commit,” he teased. 

Scorpius shuddered. “Of course not, lover. First and only it is.” 

Albus couldn’t help it. He leaned in to kiss him, and Scorpius immediately reciprocated, opening his mouth to him and wrapping his arms around Albus’s back. Albus rolled them so that he was straddling Scorpius’s hips and braced himself with both elbows on either side of Scorpsius’s head, all without breaking contact. 

It was just as Albus started rolling his hips that Scorpius inserted his hands between both of Albus’s arms to rest them on his shoulders and break the kiss to say, “Wait wait wait. Hold up.” 

Albus pulled back and raised an eyebrow in question. 

“You want to go talk to our parents about how we’re sexually active while looking like we literally just shagged?” Scorpius asked, pointedly. 

Albus considered. “No.” he said, eventually, and dropped to the side so he was lying on his back next to Scorpius. “You’re right. Sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Scorpius said, nuding Albus’s cheek with his nose, “It’s not like I mind. Usually.” 

Albus smirked and said, “Can ‘usually’ be ‘later tonight’?” 

“Don’t know, that really depends on the results of this  _ conversation,  _ Albus.” Scorpius reiterated. 

Albus grabbed Scorpius’s hand again and said, “It’s going to be alright, you know.” 

“I hope so.” Scorpius said, staring at the ceiling. 

“It is. I promise.” Albus said, with such feeling that as Scorpius turned his storm gray eyes back on him, Albus could see in them that he believed him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, downstairs, one Harry Potter was having a difficult time processing the news his wife had just dropped on him. “So you mean to tell me,” he said, glancing between Draco and his wife, “That they’ve most certainly been sleeping together, and probably for a while?” 

“Yes, Harry.” Ginny said, at the same time that Draco said, “In common terms, Potter, yes.” 

“And you both had this revelation at exactly the same moment?” Harry asked, close to disbelief. 

Both nodded again. 

“How on earth didn’t I notice?” Harry asked, looking more frustrated with himself than anything else. 

Ginny smirked at him. “Love, you do have a history of being oblivious when it comes to this stuff. Remember James and Leah Schnieder?” 

Harry blushed at the memory of his own obliviousness, and said, “Yeah, but they weren’t as obvious as these two apparently were according to you lot.” 

Draco looked a bit frightened. “What all do you allow your kids to get up to in your house, Potters?” 

Both Potters ignored him. “Honestly, Harry, they were pretty obvious. And on top of it, James was teasing them all the way here.” 

Ginny shook her head remembering Scorpius’s blushing and Albus’s eye-rolling in response to James’s behavior. 

“In my defense, I was driving.” Harry said, holding his hands out in front of him. 

At that same moment, James walked into the living room and said, innocently, “James was teasing who?” 

Ginny gave him a look and said, “You know who. Now scram so we adults can get to talking with said extremely teasable couple.” 

James just smiled and said, “Hmm, that sounds rather interesting. Maybe I’ll just make some popcorn and stay for the show... “ 

Draco opened his mouth like he was going to say something, probably along the lines of “Now see here.” but Ginny just caught his eye and shook her head. Instead, Harry just said, “James Sirius.” 

James laughed and said, “Alright, leaving. Give Al my regards. And my condolences.” and before anyone could respond he was out the door. 

There was silence for a moment, and then Ginny sighed and said, “Shall I go get them? I’m sure Scorpius is freaking out.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, “And you think Albus isn’t?” 

Harry and Ginny exchanged the kind of glance that only co-parents of the same teenager can pull off. “Oh, no. Not Albus.” 

“And why not?” Draco asked, glancing between them. 

Harry grinned and said, “He’s too busy planning his defense, probably as we speak.” 

Draco sighed and said in grudging respect, “Very Slytherin of him.” 

Harry and Ginny exchanged another glance. “That’s our Albus.” Ginny said, and with that she was headed up the stairs. 

Unwilling to take any chances, Ginny knocked on the door and said, “Boys, I’m coming in.” before pushing open the door. She was greeted by the sight of Scorpius rolling fully over so that he was lying against the wall about six inches away from Albus. 

Ginny raised an eyebrow, but from the looks of them, they’d just been cuddling. But still, she was glad she hadn’t sent Draco up to retrieve them instead. “Both your fathers and I would like to talk with you.” she said, letting just the slightest amount of amusement into her tone. 

Albus grinned back at her, sitting up and saying, “Yeah, we kind of expected so.” 

Scorpius sat up next to him, and regardless of whether they had expected this or not, he looked nervous as he took Albus’s hand and both boys stood up. In fact he looked nervous almost to the point of nausea. Of course, Albus noticed. He squeezed Scorpius’s hand harder and gently led him to the door, past Ginny. 

Right as they were about to walk passed, Ginny took sympathy on poor Scorpius and laid a hand on his shoulder to stop both of them and said, in her best Mum voice, “It’s going to be alright, really. I promise.” while looking Scorpius right in the eyes. 

Scorpius looked like he didn’t quite know what to say in response so he just smiled and nodded, and Albus carried on leading him down the stairs to the living room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All too soon, Scorpius was sat beside Albus on one of the couches in the Potters’ living room, and all three parents were looking right at them, and the only thing keeping Scorpius from a full out panic attack was Albus’s hand locked tight to his. 

Ginny was the first to break the silence. “First of all, we want you to know this is not an interrogation, and you are not in trouble. We just want to have a conversation about your relationship and make sure you’re being safe.” 

Already, this was far too much for Scorpius, who immediately gave up any pretense that he and Albus were really going to sit so far apart from each other for the entire duration of the conversation by burying his face in Albus’s sweater with a muttered, “Oh, god, I can’t.” 

Amazingly, Albus remained completely calm. He just wrapped his arms around Scorpius’s back and said, “To start this off right, we are being safe, I promise. As you know, Dad taught me some of the spells, and we looked up the rest of the important ones for same-sex couples. There’s no need to worry about that.” 

Scorpius had no idea how Albus could say those words without blushing, because he wasn’t even the one who said them, and he was. He tried to hide his face further in Albus’s sweater, but quickly realized that was impossible and gave up. Albus rubbed his back gently in comfort. 

Scorpius heard but didn’t see Harry say, “That’s what we thought, son, but it’s good to make sure we’re absolutely clear.” 

“We understand.” Albus said, still calm. “And we don’t plan on engaging in any reckless or dangerous behavior in the future.” 

Scorpius could hear the smile in Ginny’s voice. “And that’s our main concern, of course. That you’re both safe and happy.” 

The anxiety Scorpius was feeling completely contrasted the tone of the conversation so far, and he only realized why when Draco finally said, “Scorpius, would you please look at me?” 

Scorpius considered it for a moment, but then realized that he couldn’t make himself move even if he wanted to, so he just shook his head against Albus’s shirt. 

Albus looked up at Scorpius’s father, who looked nervous and unsure of how to continue, then whispered to Scorpius. “Everything is going to be just fine, Scorp, I promise.” 

Scorpius took a deep breath of Albus’s scent, realizing fully that he was being a coward, and looked up into Albus’s eyes, where he found just the kind of comfort and support he was looking for. 

After a moment, Scorpius sat up fully and faced his father, but kept ahold of Albus’s arm, because he wasn’t sure he could do this without the physical reassurance. “Yes, Dad?” he asked. 

The Potters looked at each other, realized that Scorpius and his father needed this moment, and decided collectively to allow them to have it. 

Draco didn’t know what to say for a second, but finally he managed, “Scorpius, I… I thought we understood each other that… there were certain expectations I had, that…” he put his hands down in his head for a second, and when he looked back up he just said, “Please, explain.” 

Scorpius didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t seen his father this distraught since he and Albus had come back from their ill-fated trip through time, and even then Draco had at least known what to  _ say  _ if not how to react. Scorpius had to look away for a second. 

He met the eyes of Albus’s parents, both of whom smiled encouragingly at him, and then looked back at Albus, who nodded supportively and glanced at Draco then back at Scorpius. 

Scorpius took a deep breath and said, “Dad, I… Albus and I love each other, and I know you said Malfoys wait until marriage, and I understand why you said that, but… Albus and I are forever. There’s nothing more forever than Albus. I promise I wouldn’t… do this if I wasn’t sure of that.” 

Draco looked into Scorpius’s eyes for a moment, and must’ve found the sincerity he sought, because then he turned to Albus. 

Albus promptly confirmed, “Scorpius and I are forever. And if it takes a ring to prove that, I’ll buy a ring.” 

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance that said something like, “Damn, Albus is not playing.” 

Draco looked back to Scorpius in surprise, but must’ve been able to tell from his lack of reaction that Scorpius had heard about this before. 

Draco was usually rather good at hiding his emotions, but Scorpius could tell his dad was shocked. He looked between Scorpius and Albus with his eyebrows scrunched as if he couldn’t understand what he was seeing. “But you’re both so young.” 

Scorpius looked at Albus, and Albus looked back at him, and Scorpius knew what he would see in Albus’s eyes: support, surety, love. All of the kind that was unbreakable. They were Scorpius and Albus, Albus and Scorpius. They were soulmates. 

When Scorpius looked into Albus’s eyes he saw green fire that burned only for him. 

Scorpius looked back at his dad now filled with the kind of calm that Albus had possessed from the very beginning. “I don’t feel young, Dad. I feel like I’ve loved Albus since the day I met him.” 

Albus waited for Draco to catch his eyes, then said, without a hint of doubt in his voice, “I will love your son forever. And if we didn’t have to wait until we were both seventeen there would be a wedding this summer.” 

Draco said, almost so softly that Scorpius missed it, “I felt the same way about your mother, Scorpius.” and that was the moment Scorpius finally believed that everything would be alright. 

Ginny took Harry’s hand in her own and said, “And, Albus, you know we fully support you.” 

Albus looked to his father and raised his eyebrows. Harry just nodded, understanding that there would always be this doubt between them, that his actions in the past had caused it, and said, “Your mother is right. As long as you’re happy, we’re happy.” 

Albus smiled and put an arm around Scorpus’s waist. Scorpius immediately leaned into him. 

Draco looked at the two of them together and said, “I still… don’t fully understand… but I know that relationships are different these days, and I suppose I can accept it.” 

Ginny smiled brightly at that. She’d believed Draco would get there eventually, but wasn’t sure that eventually would be today. 

Scorpius, for his part, stared at his father for a moment as if unable to comprehend his acceptance, and then once he finally realized that Draco was sincere, he pulled away from Albus and crossed the room to give his Dad the biggest hug he could manage. “Thank you for understanding.” Scorpius whispered. 

“Anything for you, son.” Draco whispered back, fighting to hold back tears. 

After a moment, Scorpius released him and went back to Albus, who smiled and said, “May we go now?” 

The parents all exchanged glances, and finally Ginny said, “Oh, go ahead. But don’t close the door all the way.” 

“You got it, Mum.” Albus said, and the two of them were up the stairs faster than you could say Hippogryph. 

“Now, was that as bad as you thought?” Ginny asked Draco in a teasing tone. 

Draco, still struggling to control his emotions, said, “I suppose not.” 

Smirking, Harry said, “Guess we’re going to be related by marriage, Malfoy. We’ll have to finally get over this rivalry we’ve kept up since school.” 

Draco just chuckled and said, “I guess so, Potter.” 

Ginny shook her head at both of them in fond exasperation. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back upstairs, Scorpius and Albus were wrapped up in each other once again. 

Albus broke their kiss to say, “Wasn’t as bad as you thought, now was it?” 

Scorpius shuddered and said, “I don’t know, it was pretty embarrassing.” 

“Perhaps,” Albus said, but Scorpius thought it was just to humor him, “But we’re perfectly alright, now aren’t we?” 

“Yes.” Scorpius said, feeling inordinately soppy, “perfectly alright.” 

They kissed again, pouring all their love and relief into every point of contact. 

Albus pulled back again after a few moments to say, “Hey, Scorpius?” 

“Yes, Albus?” 

“Can ‘Usually’ be ‘right now’?” Albus asked with a smirk. 

Scorpius stared at him in disbelief for a moment. “With literally all of our parents downstairs?” 

Albus shrugged, unrepentantly. 

It only took another two and a half minutes for Scorpius to cave. “Alright, fine. But close the door and put up a silencing charm.” 

“Your wish is my command.” Albus said, and went about doing so. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Ginny really  _ were  _ discussing legal matters to do with the Quidditch Team, when they heard the unmistakable sound of the door slamming, which made Draco flinch and stare at the door with intense suspicion. 

Ginny chuckled and said, “Just don’t think about it.” 

Draco hid his head in his hands and said, “This is going to take some getting used to.” 

Ginny made a soft noise of agreement. “You could try to pretend you’re as oblivious as Harry.” she suggested. 

Draco looked back up at her with amusement, and said, “I could never be as oblivious as Harry.” 

They both laughed, and Ginny said, “So you were explaining what I could do about Malcolm trying to get out of his contract?” and conversation returned to safer, more familiar topics. 

Draco found that if he still couldn’t pull his mind away from just what his son was up to, then maybe that was alright. Or, at least, it was going to be alright. Once he got used to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make my day!


End file.
